


Rick it in the Bud

by KousKousx



Series: Kous' Drabbles [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Morty's college aged, Nipple Play, Smut, grandpacest, idk - Freeform, might be fluffy, offensive language, un'beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KousKousx/pseuds/KousKousx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His grandfather ‘harumph’d’ as he suckled on Morty’s ear. “The fuck yoOuughu need school for, Morty,” Rick brushed his thumb across his nipple, effectively making him swallow. “School is for disphits.” - Un-Beta'd. Random Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick it in the Bud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Some sinners and I were talking about Rick playing with Morty's nipples. Pugilist suggested I write something. So, uh. I did. Don't mind if it's shit, it's un'beta'd so yeah, hope you guys enjoy.

Rick was _really_ drunk tonight. In the incandescent light of the hallway, Morty could see dribble cling to his chin and down the whole front of his coat. He could hardly open his eyes as he stumbled into Morty’s room, alcohol spilling in his wake. The way he held his flask, now tilted low against his thigh, showed he was unaware that it was splashing against his shoes.

“Morty?” The door clicked locked and Rick slurred a little louder. “Y-you in here, baby?”

Face down in his pillow, Morty turned to blink blearily at the door, but was relieved to see Rick home. “Yes, Rick, now go to bed.”

After his college admissions exam, Morty was too tired to put up with Rick’s shit. Besides, he hadn’t expected him back so soon. Rick mentioned having to make a few ‘ _acquisitions and sales_ ’ at some interdimensional sweatshop, warning it might take while. The whole ‘merger’ upset Morty, so he wasn’t too keen spending the night with his grandfather.

Considering his use of a pet name, he doubted Rick was in one of his more nastier moods; instead, Morty guessed he would be wound up, horny, and weirdly affectionate.

“Awww,” Rick was already crawling onto the bed, flask forgotten in a puddle on the floor. “Don’t--C’mon sweetheart, don’t be like that,” Purring, he flopped beside his grandson enough to make the bed creek, Morty hissing in irritation. Rick stunk of booze, Clorox and motor oil--which wasn’t all too unusual--but it was smothering in the tight quarters of his twin mattress.

“R-Rick,” Morty tried to sit up, mindful of where they were. “My parents, they’re,” He pushed at the hand that was already crawling its way up his night shirt. “Y-You know they’re home, please--”

“They’re in be _Eugh_ d, they’re, they’re not going to hear if you’re quiet, Morty.” Rick hiccuped as he pressed his mouth, sopping wet with drool, against Morty’s sleeve. “ _Shhh_ , shhh--let--let grandpa take care of you, it’s all, it’s gonna be all good, _all_ good in the hood, okay?”

Annoyed, Morty glared over his shoulder before turning to lay on his side, swatting at Rick’s hand weakly. “Fine, w-whatever Rick, just go to bed.”

“Mmmm,” Rick reached up his shirt a second time, making Morty bite back a groan when his fingers teased his navel. “Can’t sleep, Morty--I missed you, where,” Rick swallowed down a burp. “W-where were you again today?”

Rick curled up close from behind, sending gusts of his gin-stained breath across the nape of Morty’s neck. Already there was a hint of an erection pressing against the back of his leg. The memory Rick’s more than shady ‘ _business practices_ ’ were fresh in Morty’s mind as he writhed away, feeling particularly cranky and ornery.

“I'm trying to get into school, _Rick_ , now c'mon--I’m tired.”

His grandfather ‘harumph’d’ as he suckled on Morty’s ear. “The fuck yo _Ouugh_ u need school for, _Morty_ ,” Rick brushed his thumb across his nipple, effectively making him swallow. “School is for disphits.”

“Yeah, w-well,” Morty minded his breathing, determined to be quiet. “Try telling that to mom and dad.”

Rick merely hummed as a response, tweaking the sensitive flesh on Morty’s chest with rough, callused fingers.

“You--did you miss me too, Morty?” Rick continued to tug firmly, pulling at the bud till it hardened and ached.

“U-uh,” Morty’s resolve was melting as Rick scooted closer, his arousal prodding him in his ass. “I--I had a lot on my mind--”

“Mmm--you’re lying,” With eyes scrunched tight, Morty craned his neck and bit tight into his lip, struggling to keep quiet.  Rick took a hold of the fleshy knob again and yanked, successfully making Morty whine into his pillow. “You’re a real bad liar, Morty.”

Morty’s blood pulsed heavy from head to groin, steadily growing delirious from every hard twist and turn of his nipple. Unable to resist Rick any longer, Morty turned and kissed him, cock aching as he nudged it against Rick’s hip.

“You ain’t missing me now, are you baby?” Rick murmured along his mouth, pressing his tongue in soon after. He tasted sour with booze but Morty kissed through it, far too turned on despite his initial reservations.

Morty was panting by the time Rick pulled off to let them breathe, could see how intoxicated the old man was when the glow of the streetlamp cut through the shingles.

“You’re,” Rick could open only one eye with his hair falling over his face. It was then Morty noticed there were specks of God-knows-what staining his shirt, which clung sweaty to his frame. “You’re beautiful Morty, you--you know that? I--I don’t tell you enough, but, fuck,” Rick crept on top of him, heavy like a stone when this drunk. With hands flat on the bed, Rick scooched down till his mouth was hot against Morty’s sternum, coating it with drool. “I’m gonna--I’m gonna fuck you nice, nice and slow tonight, Morty. Gonna _really_ make it count”

When Rick’s tongue swirled against him, moist and unrelenting, Morty arched into the contact, pawing at the sheets. At this angle, with Rick between his legs, Morty’s dick was trapped beneath Rick’s stomach, restricted and throbbing underneath his dead weight.

“R-Rick,” With some difficulty, Morty raised his leg and heeled at Rick’s shoulder, half-tempted to cry out when teeth scraped across his nipple. “I--I don’t wanna be loud--”

“God, Morty,” Rick sucked longingly at his teat, lifting away so he could roll it between his fingers. “I fucking love your--your nipples are adorable, you know that?”

Rick had mentioned it before, in the throes of passion, which had Morty thinking of how long it had been since they last fucked. Burned into his memory was the fuzzy, flicker of a television. The stale, recycled air of a hotel room. Rick’s cock stiff against his ass as he mouthed wonton kisses into his ear.

“R-R-Rick,” Morty was careful to grunt through his teeth. Rick now toyed with both his nipples, which were swollen and wet with spit; one was stuck between his teeth, the other pebbling against his fingers. Every suck and pull made Morty’s foot jerk. He went red in the face when Rick chuckled deep from in his throat.

“Y-you like that?” Rick’s head was heavy on his torso once his mouth let go. “Yo _Ouugh_ u--you like when,” His grew considerably more slurred. “When I suck on your little titties, Morty?”

Rick’s burp felt rank against his skin, making him cringe. “ _Jeez_ , Rick,” Morty pushed at his shoulder, carefully maneuvering Rick till his back was to the mattress. “Can you--can you not _burp_ on me?”

After straddling his legs, Morty busied himself with Rick’s belt buckle, hands trembling as he tugged blindly at the leather. It had taken him a few tries to get the prong from out of it’s hole, but once finished, Morty let Rick’s belt fall forgotten to the comforter. It wasn’t the first time Rick was too drunk to take the reigns.

Illuminated by the street light, Morty stared up at Rick, who’s head was thrown back towards the headboard. Just as fingered the zipper of Rick’s fly, an all too familiar sound reverberated from the pillows below.

It was a snore.

“...Rick?” Squirming on his lap, Morty grinded himself insistently into Rick’s crotch but received no response.  Defeated, Morty let his hands drop to his sides so he could glare up at the ceiling. “ _Fuck_.”

 

 


End file.
